


Odds and Evens

by AsaDelCesar



Category: Sengoku Night Blood
Genre: F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaDelCesar/pseuds/AsaDelCesar
Summary: Inspired by Nobuharu's 4* card story.Gambling games always lead to interesting things, especially when you're the one winning.





	Odds and Evens

“Nn… Nobuharu-san…” you sigh as his strong mouth ghosts over the lines of your neck, up to the line of your jaw where he nips lightly—a little attempt to mark. You laugh it off and playfully push him away as you reach for the thin pipe resting on the lacquered tabako-bon. Back home, the smell of cigarettes were foul to you, something awful you associated with the drinking parties with the company. But somehow, in this time and space, the pipe smoke that often wafted through the castle became something pleasant and now something to indulge in.

And now, here you are indulging in something else. Nobuharu had invited you to talk, but it soon became a game of dice—a variation on the game of Cho-Han Bakuchi where actions are wagered rather than money. 

“If I win this one, you’ll take off your clothes for me,” with a smirk and a drag of the pipe, you load the bamboo cup with the dice and shake it. “I call cho—even.”

“Well then, if I win, you bare yourself for me,” Nobuharu chuckles and takes the pipe from your slim fingers, lightly brushing them with his own weapon-roughened ones. “I call han—odd.”

As he took a drag of the pipe, you overturn the cup and open it to reveal the numbers.

“It’s my win this time.”

With another low chuckle, Nobuharu returns the pipe to the tabako-bon and does as was wagered. In the low light of the moonlit room, the deeply tanned skin of the warrior stood out against the lighter colors of the tatami and the shoji. Though his chest was partly bared most of the time it was a different experience to behold it without any covering. Your tongue traces your lips as you behold his voluptuous musculature. He was nothing like the slender men of the realm. Nobuharu was built like a bull and the glint in your eyes made it all so clear that you wanted to ride him.

* * *

Leaning down to leave an aggressive bite atop one of Nobuharu’s pectorials, you took in the musk of his body mixed with the heady aroma of the still-lit pipe sitting in the tabako-bon. By now, you should have emptied the ashes into the receptacle, but the thought was lost with what was before you in the moment—this strong, burly warrior laying on the futon, with his large hands running up and down your thighs, awaiting your next move. 

It was intoxicating having such a powerful man prostrate before you like this, with his eyes aching with desire and his thick cock already hard and twitching against your backside. 

“Patience,” you whisper in his ear before sliding back, pushing his arousal down. You shiver lightly at the way it traces against your folds before you take hold of it by the root and raise yourself on to your knees, giving yourself space to adjust to take it into your body. Lightly, your fingers slide up its length. The girth seems a little daunting, but you feel aroused enough to challenge it. With a deep breath, you slowly work it in, feeling the head slip in first before squatting down to take in the rest. 

The sight of you taking him in makes Nobuharu groan low and his hands grip tight upon your thighs, resisting the urge to just flip you over and make you his. 

“Remember… this is my win,” you nearly growl as you savor the sensation of all his girth within you, filling your insides so intensely it may be difficult to move. You move your hands up his body, over all his sculpted muscle until they rest on his shoulders. Once they’re there, you begin to undulate your hips, moving him within you. He moans out your name reverently, helpless under your right as the winner in this gamble.

“Haah… tight… you’re tight…” he groans out, hands firm upon your thighs. The effort he puts into keeping still shows there, as you’re certain his grip would leave marks once all this was over. True enough, you’re having trouble taking in his cock with how girthy it was—but it felt so good inside, filling up your insides so fully. 

“That’s just because you’re so large,” you laugh in response to him before shifting your position to sit back, placing your hands upon his hips rather than his shoulders this time. This would make it easier to move. With a deep breath, you relax a little more, savoring the sensation of all that girth inside. You start to undulate your hips once again and Nobuharu groans out in response once more—he’s awfully frustrated, you can tell. 

“You’re not… nn… you will not move unless I allow you to.”  
“Haa… I know… hn… still so frustrating, though.”

You laugh at his suffering and feel yourself become comfortable enough with his size to start moving faster. You start to move your hips faster now, pumping more properly now rather than just massaging just a spot. And as you move, you start to feel something strange resting close to Nobuharu’s root. Reaching down, you feel it—a bulbous structure, warm and throbbing. He’s thick enough already, but it’s tempting to move yourself down further and take it all in.

“Haa… you are so big, Nobuharu-san…”

His eyes meet yours and you notice how feral they seem in the moonlight. His sweat-moistened chest rises and falls with the labor of his frustration. 

“If I get it all in, I’ll let you move on your own.”  
“I’ll take that wager.”

With a deep breath, you relax yourself a little more and slowly press yourself lower until you feel your sex press up against the knot of his cock. Thankfully, it doesn’t seem to feel that firm. You lick your lips, determined to conquer this—conquer all that Nobuharu had to offer. Besides that, though his girth was incredibly satisfying, you could tell you’d enjoy it more once he’s deeper inside. And the key to that was getting his knot in. 

All the while, he waits on you with heavy breaths. Tired of keeping himself to just your thighs, his hands move to the globes of your ass and squeeze firmly. You let out a shuddering mewl, unaware that your backside was actually that sensitive. All at once, you feel a sudden thickness enter you.

“Haa… ahn… it’s in… haa… you’re all in…”

It’s an overwhelming sensation, feeling that warm knot of tissue inside of you, pressing against your entrance. Somehow, having it inside you ignited some instinct to panic. After all, with it inside, you were trapped. And also…

“Now, it’s my turn.” 

Nobuharu laughs, his low timbre reverberating through his whole body and even into you. Grasping you firmly, he turns you over so your back was on the futon this time. All the while, his knot presses firm against your entrance, as if wanting to exit but too large and firm now to get out. You whimper at the sensation.

“You are all mine.” 

With a deep grunt, he pushes in deep into you. Your hands instinctually reach to clasp his shoulders while his rough hands grab your thighs and push them up, opening you more for him to move. But it doesn’t make you free of that knot—it’s still lodged inside of you. With every thrust, it pushes and grinds against your sensitive entrance while his thick length probes deep inside, stimulating your walls. At all the stimulation, it was impossible not to make any noise.

“Nobuharu…” you whimper, so overwhelmed by the sensations within you it’s become difficult to think. He as well seems to have lost the ability to consider everything else. In normal circumstances, you might have worried about the thinness of the walls, the possibility that poor Masakage had to hear all this and turn red like that time he caught Nobuharu massaging you. Maybe you might have worried too about the gossip this would bring about, too. Shingen did take a bit of fondness to you too, after all. But in this moment, there was nothing but intense bliss between two bodies. 

There was no need to spur him to take you harder. As if knowing exactly what to do, Nobuharu had begun to move at a steady pace, the knot and your juices punctuating the sounds of your mingled breathing with soft squelching noises.

“Oh!” You yelp out, with no control over the volume of your voice as you feel his girth pass over a particular spot deep inside of you.

“Haa… like that, hn?” He murmured low, almost labored as he focused on the task at hand. Grasping your hips now, he continues to thrust at that particular angle. You move your legs to wrap around his hips, bringing you both tighter together and the sole of your feet brush over where his tail begins. He lets out a little shuddering moan at that.

“Nn…” you would have made some kind of quip about the sensitivity of the base of his tail, but thinking is too much work now. It’s all bliss now, with him constantly hitting your sweet spot and his movements suddenly turning more impassioned now that you’ve been pressing your heel up against his sweet spot. He’s grunting with every thrust now, feeling the pressure coiling deep inside his belly. You also feel that intense heat building inside of you. You hit your limit a little too soon, crying out as a white-hot sensation shoots up your spine just from the unrelenting pleasure inside of you. But it isn’t over yet, not when he hasn’t finished as well. But that was all good because you wanted more—you intend to come again.

“More!” You almost yell out, your hands moving from his shoulders now to his hair. Your fingers find his ears to caress and almost obediently, he increases his pace, grunting as he feels himself get even closer to completion. He groans out your name and his thrusting turns erratic now. He’s almost there. You can feel it in the way he grips your hips and bucks so hard into you. You will absolutely have trouble getting up in the morning, you are certain. And with a hard groan, you feel his release deep inside of you as that knot continues to pound up against your entrance. That sensation sends another jolt of ecstasy through your body as well, though not as intense as the first.

“Oh… oh…” you whimper softly as you still feel his knot inside of you. Even after his release, it still hasn’t softened.

Breathlessly, Nobuharu apologizes, “I’m sorry… I think it’ll stay this way for another few minutes.”

“Mm… that’s fine,” you could get comfortable with this, you think. It was nice to feel locked… practically mated, if only for a few minutes. His grip on you eases and he gently eases you to rest upon him, your bodies still linked.

“Thank you.”

And with a satisfied sigh, you drift off to sleep amidst the mingled aroma of the pipe tobacco’s ashes, your bodies, and the crisp autumn night.

**END**


End file.
